Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 2: A King's Ransom
This mission you will discover the identity of Vesper 5, the Spymaster. The suspects are from Card 272: Vesper Spymaster. In the end you will find out Vesper 5 is Luna Amato, the partner of Milos Vanek. She is also an Interpol agent, which is revealed in A King's Ransom. Mission In this Mission you have to find out who is the Vesper Spymaster. Briefing You got a call from Ian. He told you about Vesper 5, the Spymaster--who wants to hurt Amy and Dan. He collects six suspects: Evan Tolliver, Luna Amato, Milos Vanek, Broderick Wizard, Erasmus, and Katja Mavel. Your mission is investigate all these people and eliminate one by one to uncover Vesper Five. Photos You will see 6 photos. Click on them to see what's behind them. Those are the information about the characters. Evan Tolliver At 16 years old, he's already been accepted by a number of top colleges, but wants to finish high school first; won The Young Genius Inventor Challenge twice; Favorite movie is High School Musical 2; Amy's boyfriend. Luna Amato Born outside of Naples, Italy; favorite television show is Delliti Passionali; was temporarily suspended from Interpol after a suspect in her custody mysteriously sank. Milos Vanek Has worked in Interpol for 12 years but has attended a single social event in his whole life; Gets angry when asked about his private life, he's allergic to cats; won the European Under 18 Fencing Championship. Broderick Wizard Jonah Wizard's father and manager; plays the guitar, the drums, the saxophone, and the ukulele, Favorite poem is "Xanadu" by Samuel Taylor Coleridge. Erasmus Once rode his motorcycle from Paris to China ; was born into a family of Ekaterinas but was recruited by the Madrigals when he was a teenager. Katja Mavel Studied in Prague, London, Moscow, and Buenos Aires; wore a disguise when attending a lecture by Astrid Rosenbloom; wrote her PhD dissertation on medieval poisons. According to Madrigal spying, their intelligence gain information of Vesper Spymaster #He or she has been in the Vesper leadership council for more than 6 years. #He or she was caught spying on the Ekaterina stronghold in Bermuda Triangle. #He or she coordinated Natalie 's kidnapping in London. #He or she has type A+ blood. INVESTIGATION - Evan Tolliver Prague, Czech Repucblic Evan might be looked innocent, because he helped Amy in the Cahill Command Center, plus he is her boyfriend. But, remember, non-Cahill or Cahill always have to be watched. You arrived at piles of dolls. One of the dolls has a V button on it. Click on the doll to take it and plug it on your smartphone. Answer: CHEYENNE IS GETTING RESTLESS. WE NEED TO HAVE HER REPLACEMENT READY IN CASE SHE GETS HERSELF KILLED. OR VESPER ONE DECIDES TO REMOVE HER. BUT REMEMBER, NO ONE UNDER TEN IS ALLOWED ON THE COUNCIL. NO MATTER HOW TALENTED OR VICIOUS THEY ARE. INFORMATION COLLECTED: Evan Tolliver is too young to join the council, so he's definitely not the Vesper Spymaster. Amy will be relieved. INVESTIGATION - Erasmus The Bermuda Triangle Erasmus is new to us from Book 11: Vespers Rising, so why don't we investigate him? Here, there's a Vesper boat, that sank a year ago. Dive in with a submarine and retrieve the recorder with the supercharged magnet. MINIGAME Just like in Extreme Mission: The Marco Polo Heist, control the submarine with the arrow keys, and press the spacebar to activate/deactivate the magnet. Move away all the junk and retrieve the recorder. This is underwater, so your movement will be slow. After you get it, you will hear it. INFORMATION COLLECTED: Erasmus is the one who sunk Vesper 5's ship in the Bermuda Triangle, so he's not the Vesper Spymaster. INVESTIGATION - Milos Vanek Patagonia, Chile, South America A Vesper Messenger is spotted in this area. Chase him to retrieve important information. MINIGAME Use the left and right keys to control the motorcycle and avoid the objects which will slow you down. This one is trickier than before. INFORMATION COLLECTED: Milos Vanek is monitored by the Vespers. Of course, they wouldn't be monitoring their own agent. So, he's not the Vesper Spymaster. INVESTIGATION - Broderick Wizard Prague, Czech Republic You meet with Jonah Wizard and Hamilton Holt. Talk to Jonah so you get information about his father MINIGAME: It's a conversation game, choose the correct bubble text to counter the conversation. There's a trust meter on the right. That shows how Jonah trusts you. The more he trusts you, the more information he gives you. Your choice is either decrease or increase the trust percentage. So, be careful of what you choose. Must reach at least 75% trust. INFORMATION COLLECTED: Broderick Wizard was in a concert in Tokyo when the kidnapping occured, so he can't be the Vesper Spymaster. INVESTIGATION - Katja Mavel Katja is the director of Library of Philosophy and Cosmology in Prague. It makes sense that Amy and Dan almost died in there. Sneak into Katja's office and gather information. You will need your lockpick again. MINIGAME: You lockpick into her office. INFORMATION COLLECTED: Katja's blood type is O+ when we checked her hospital report, so she's not the Vesper Spymaster. (Vesper 5's blood type is A+.) Vesper Five After eliminating five people as subjects, you learn that Vesper Five is Luna Amato. Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Missions Category:A King's Ransom Category:Missions Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 2: A King's Ransom Category:Cahills vs. Vespers